Cry Camellia
by Cypher0120
Summary: A fatal mistake by the Commandant. Sodia's resolve. Even after everything that happened, this event shall change everything she ever cared about.


Author's Note: Someone dies in this fic. Yes this is a oneshot, and yes this is a scene somewhat inspired by...another story. To be more precise, Guilty Gear... and another fanfic. But you wouldn't know that unless you know the series very well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

**North East Hypionia**

"Demon Fang!"

The blast of wind knocked one of the monsters away, not exactly eliminating it but it barely even put a scratch.

"There's no end to them. Is everybody safe yet?" Flynn asked.

Sodia shook her head in response. "At this rate, it would take a few hours before we can even finish. But the rest of the knights are at their limits! We have to withdraw!"

"Please begin retreating yourselves!" Flynn ordered, bringing his sword up and lopping off the head of a bear-like creature.

"Commander Flynn!"

"I can't let this continue on. If you can find help, then that would be much appreciated." Flynn continued, holding up his hand and activating one of the Dark Bottles to lure the monsters to himself.

"But Flynn! You must be at your limit too! You can't..." Sodia protested, staring right back at his eyes with grim determination.

"An hour, I'll be here for an hour. I'm sorry, but I can't let these monsters gain any more ground." He replied, running away and taking the rest of the monsters with him. There were many of them now and there were even more that started to appear in the distance.

"You heard the Commandant! Everyone retreat!"

Sodia turned around, hearing Witcher's voice ordering the rest of the knights. Reluctantly, she obliged as well, the knights making their way back to the ships. Upon reaching the shoreline, she paused and looked back. Flynn was there, alone, fighting all those monsters by himself.

"Sodia, come on!" Witcher called out.

Again, she had a conflicted feeling. She knew who to call for help. But she was afraid to even face the man she tried to kill. Time seemed to stop as she pondered what he would have told her. Strangely enough, it was clear to know what she was lacking. Turning to Witcher, Sodia shook her head. "I'll stay here and support the Commandant. If you can, look for Yuri Lowell. I'm certain he should be able to help." She nodded, turning around and running back towards the Commandant. "I'll bring him back." Sodia whispered quietly.

There was no turning back. She won't give up. She will help Flynn, even alone. All to protect the man she loved. For his sake, she will not let him fall today.

* * *

**Battle of Aurnion – Deathmatch 10 minutes later**

One pierced a monster's skull, another slash stunned a charging creature. "Sword Rain Alpha!" Flynn shouted, perforating the flying insect coming at him.

Breathing heavily, Flynn pressed on, not allowing the feeling of fatigue to overcome his body. He had to stay here for a while, and tiredness will just make everything grind to a halt. "I've made it this far..." he whispered, "Sonic Thrust!" Flynn shouted, taking down another one.

Hearing a roar, Flynn turned around. A rather large, tendrilled monster burst through the ground and glared at him. A walking mass of tendrils that looked like a squid on land, though far more plant-like. "Guess those things only show up when there's barely anyone in the area. Either way, I can't let it beat me." He continued.

"Trash...move aside." Sodia said, taking down a four-limbed monster. Another turned around and lunged at her. "I said move aside! Sword Rain Beta!" she shouted, the diagonal cuts bringing the monster down to a halt. She can see Flynn ahead and judging by his expression, he was surprised to actually see her.

"Sodia? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to retreat?" asked Flynn as soon as she reached his side.

"I will not leave you, Flynn. I will always be your right hand, your sword." She replied, staring back at the agitated monsters. "That is the vow I made for myself. You may wish to protect the people, but you need someone to protect yourself."

"Sodia..." Flynn whispered, before smiling. "Thanks. If we make it out of this, I swear I'll make it up to you." He nodded, raising his sword.

"That will not be necessary." Sodia replied, not even turning to look back at him. "This will be my atonement, for what I did at Zaude."

Deciding not to pursue the subject any further, Flynn nodded his head. "Don't die on me, Sodia." He whispered.

"I don't plan to." She replied.

* * *

**Battle of Aurnion – Deathmatch 30 minutes later**

How long had they been fighting? Even working together, they can't keep up with this assault forever. Their bodies needed rest, and the monsters aren't pausing to stop. Swarmed and overrun...is this how it would end?

Sodia was fighting at her best, Flynn could see that. He never saw her fight like this before, the resolve in her eyes burning brightly even though her body couldn't take much more of this.

"Sodia watch out!"

She barely had enough time to turn before she was knocked off of her feet and hoisted up in the air by the tendril of one of those annoying turtle-like creatures. The ones that seemed to have a plant growing on their backs. Struggling to free herself, Sodia dropped her sword before she was suddenly placed inside the pod on its back. She tried to scream, but no one could hear her outside of the creature.

"Sodia!" Flynn shouted, forcing himself to run as fast as he can. "Tiger Blade!" he called out, cutting through the monster that dared to swallow Sodia whole and releasing her.

"Thanks." She whispered still looking around for her sword. They won't last...not like this. Before she realized what was going on, Flynn pulled her away before activating another Dark Bottle on himself. "N..no! You can't plan to face them all by yourself again!" she protested, Flynn not listening and running away again. Attempting to stand up, Sodia winced, feeling a sharp pain to her side. "Not now..." she whispered. The pain was unbearable, and she started to collapse again.

The last thing she heard was Flynn's voice and the heaven's rumbling.

"_Light Dragon...Destruction!"_

* * *

**Aftermath**

Forcing her eyes open, Sodia looked around her surroundings. Everything was quiet. An eery silence permeated the very air she breathed. She had expected to awake from the sounds of snarling beasts but there was nothing.

Had reinforcements finally arrived?

"Ah..." she grunted, forcing herself to stand up. The sun was still at around the same place in the sky. She must have only fallen unconscious for a few minutes. Raising her head, she finally gasped.

A path of destruction carved across the ground, no doubt from one of Flynn's most powerful artes. A few more feet away from the start of the path, lay Flynn, looking up at the sky. He must have continued fighting even after he used most of his energy up, judging by the wounds he had and the dead bodies of the monsters that surrounded him. Strangely...he looked content.

She walked over to the Commandant, ignoring the pain to her side and kneeled down beside him.

"It's a good thing...that you...didn't see...what happened..." Flynn whispered in ragged breaths. Sodia raised an eyebrow at this. He sounded tired, and there was something wrong with his voice. The former, she could easily wave off as something that needed rest. The latter...

"Flynn..." she said quietly, looking down at his chest. The nail of a monster was embedded right through the left side of his chest. It was hidden under the armor, but part of it pierced through. "Don't say anything. You were strong enough to beat the monsters here, help is on its way, I'm sure." She whispered, panic beginning to make its way into her voice.

"I have...a request..." Flynn whispered.

"I said shut up!" Sodia shouted, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Take this..." he moved his right hand briefly, the emblem of the Commandant clutched in his fingers, "...and carry on as Commandant." He said quietly.

"Stop it..." Sodia whispered, her tears flowing freely, "That's your job..."

"Please...promise me..."

"Damn it...you can't...you can't make me do this..." she cried.

Smiling, Flynn reached up with his right hand and touched her cheek. "If it's you...you can do..."

He never got to finish. The hands that caressed her face fell limp, and Flynn closed his eyes.

"H-hey...Flynn? What's wrong?" Sodia whispered, clearing her eyes of the tears. "What's wrong?" she said urgently, trying to shake him awake. "Flynn? Hey! Wake up! Please wake up!" cried Sodia. With no response, she broke down, holding him close to her and afraid to let go. "You can't die...please...don't die..." she repeated, knowing it was a useless effort. "If anything happens to you, I...can't..."

* * *

**Conclusion - Two Days later.**

"Sodia." Yuri said quietly, watching the new Commandant pass by. He could still remember, a few minutes after Flynn died, the rest of the group arrived. If they had arrived there earlier, then maybe...

"I have only myself to blame for all of this, Yuri Lowell. Don't you dare apologize." Said Sodia, looking up at the night sky.

"Guess I misjudged you." Yuri said, looking towards her direction. "I can see now how devoted you were. Flynn may have died, but you didn't fail your duty to him."

With a venomous look, Sodia glared right back at Yuri. "You think you can understand how I feel?" she asked. "To see the only person you ever love, die in your arms? I was supposed to protect him...but that most important duty, I..." she paused, turning away.

"He still made you the Commandant." Yuri replied, closing his eyes. As much as it pains both of them, he had to accept the fact that Flynn was gone. Everyone else was mourning this loss, but he knew they can't dwell on this forever.

"Take me with you." Sodia said quietly, Yuri raising his head, a bit confused. "Take me with you to Tarqaron. I will not let Flynn's death be in vain."

* * *

**FIN**

(Err...I guess it's alright.)


End file.
